Dimentio
Dimentio is an evil jester and one of the minions of Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario. He has a very sinister nature and is very powerful with magic. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Dimentio's only appearance to date, the evil jester served Count Bleck. Dimentio first encountered Mario when Mario passed through the Yold Desert. When Fracktail a giant cybernetic dragon was presenting Mario with a Pure Heart, Dimentio teleported in and corrupted Fracktail, causing the second boss battle of the game. Dimentio is sent again by his dark master, Count Bleck, to attack Mario and his Pixl firends. Dimentio does so, by the time Mario and Peach reach the Dot Tree in the Bitlands. He warps them to a Dimention of his creation, Dimension D. He claims that this new dimension will increase the jester's abilities 256x his normal abilities. Luckily the same happens to Mario, who soundly defeats the Jester. Dimentio later appeared in the Floro Caverns of World 5, where he went off to visit an old friend of his. He appears shortly after Mario defeats O' Chunks, there he attaches a Floro sapling to O'Chunks, thus controlling his mind. Dimentio being a jokester, dubs this new minion, O'Cabbage. O'Chunks is defeated in Dimension D, but mario keeps the extra Floro Sapling which falls from O'chunks head after the fight. Dimentio, however, was actually planning to betray his master. When Bleck is defeated at the end, Dimentio grabs the Chaos heart and transforms the Brobot L-type into Super Dimentio, the true main villain of the game. Powers and Magic Dimentio is capable of sevreal magic-like feats, which when compared to other magic used by past villans, is incredibly powerful. Some include: Teleportation - Dimentio appears to be able to travel over great distances in impossible amounts of time. He often uses this power to his advantedge; Dimentio rapidly teleports around during battle. Dimensional Flipping - Like Mario and some other enemies, Dimentio is capable of flipping between 2-D and 3-D at times during the game. Projectilles- Only Dimentio is seen using this move. Dimentio uses this move only during battles and once near the end of the game. The projectiles themselves resemble stars with the same colouration as Dimentio. Magic Box- Dimentio can summen boxes that explode, causing damage to anyone inside. The boxe can't be escaped from once inside. The boxes can be jumped on and Dimentio can't move while the boxes are in play. He is seen doing a similair move in certain cutscenes where istead of just hurting the victim, it causes instant death. Clone- Dimentio has been seen to be able to produce a high number of clones of himself at a time. During battle he can made 2-3 clones to fight with. Mirror Magic- Dimentio can teleport faster for quick attacks as long as there's two or more mirrors in the room. He mostly uses clones for this move. Invisibility A commonly seen ability, he uses this to sneek around and gather information. Dimentio also uses this in battle to inflict unexpecting attacks. Dimentio has also created his own dimension; Dimension D, where his attacks are 256 times more powerful. Foreign Names In Italian, Dimentio is known as Dimensio (a pun on the word "dimension") Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies